The Fault
by LUFEXO
Summary: Semuanya sempurna sebelum sebuah kesalahan kecil yang merubah segalanya/ " Aku dan Sehun akan menikah"–Kyungsoo HunHan Yaoi Fanfiction.


LUFEXO

The Fault

Lets read and enjoy the typos.

The story is mine.

Sebagaimana remaja pada umumnya, masa SMA mempunyai kenangan indah bagi Sehun. Sebagai seseorang yang hidup sendiri seperti dia, mendapat beasiswa penuh sampai hari kelulusan merupakan satu anugerah terindah. Terlebih itu bukan karena otaknya yang cemerlang macam cendekiawan. Semua itu berkat bakat tubuhnya yang meliuk-liuk, menari. Semua itu belum seberapa hingga tahun keduanya dimulai. Sehun bertemu dengan sosok pria idamannya. Luhan. Seniornya yang tengah kelimpungan mencari buku-buku ujian di perpustakaan dan tanpa sengaja Sehun bertubrukan dengan pria manis itu. Jika hanya bertemu, Sehun tidak akan segembira memenangkan lotre. Nyatanya sebulan kemudian, dengan peluh di pelipis dan degupan jantung yang meletup-letup, kalimat itu terucap,

" Luhan sunbae, jadilah pacarku," terdengar seperti memaksa, tapi Sehun sudah berjuang untuk itu. Dengan wajah memerah yang sedikit pudar, ditatapnya Luhan yang mengerjap dengan mulut terbuka. Sedikit.

"Kalau tidak mau ya tid–"

Mendapat tubrukan beban tubuh Luhan, Sehun hampir terjatuh jika tidak ada meja di belakangnya. Memang tidak jatuh sih, tapi memar di pinggangnya terasa hingga lusa. Sebenarnya itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah seorang Sehun mendapatkan hati sunbae cantiknya, Luhan tepat pada tanggal 8 April–empat hari menuju ulang tahunnya.

시

Ini tanggal 20 April. Sehun dengan jelas tahu hari apa ini. Tapi demi sebuah _surprise_ kecil yang telah dia persiapkan sejak hari ulang tahunnya–8 hari yang lalu–dia berpura-pura tidak tahu menahu soal hari lahir kekasihnya itu. Luhan sudah tersenyum ketika dia mengajaknya pergi sepulang sekolah nanti. Tapi senyuman itu terganti mata sendu dengan suara sedikit lirih saat Sehun bukan mengajak makan di restoran mewah atau membelikannya cokelat dan kado. Apalagi mengingat sedari tadi kekasihnya itu belum memberinya ucapan selamat. Sehun memang mengajaknya pergi, tapi bukan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Bagaimana bisa merayakan ulang tahun di tempat penuh makam? Sebenarnya Luhan kesal dan sedikit takut. Tapi rasa kesalnya hilang ketika mereka berdua berhenti di depan kedua makam.

" Annyeonghaseyo eomma, appa. Aku ingin mengenalkan kalian pada seseorang. Namanya Luhan," jeda Sehun.

Dan Luhan tidak takut lagi ketika Sehun merangkul pinggangnya.

" Dia merupakan orang spesial bagiku saat ini. Karena dia, aku selalu ingin menjadi terbaik. Dan hari ini dia berulang tahun. Aku hanya ingin mengenalkan pada kalian bahwa aku sudah bahagia di sini. Jangan terlalu khawatir lagi. Sudah ada Luhan sekarang," Sehun memberi hormat kepada kedua orang tuanya begitu juga Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin berbicara tapi karena air mata haru terus mengalir jadinya, lain kali saja ya.

Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun saat mereka keluar dari areal pemakaman. Dengan sepeda motor Sehun yang berjalan stabil, Luhan meminta maaf karena telah kesal pada Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Terus begitu hingga sampai di tempat kejutan. Bukan restoran atau kafe seperti bayangan kalian. Itu hanya di sebuah tanah lapang dekat rumah Kyungsoo–teman sedari kecil Sehun–yang disulap layaknya tempat makan romantis. Karena Luhan sangat suka dengan sepak bola dan CR7, Sehun membuat video berdurasi singkat yang menampilkan foto pesepak bola itu yang diedit bersama Luhan. Kue ulang tahun yang dibuat Kyungsoo berbentuk bola, dan Sehun sangat berterima kasih akan itu. Sehun hanya menampilkan deretan giginya ketika Luhan menatap heran video di depannya.

" Jika aku sudah punya banyak uang, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan kekasih pertamamu itu," ucap Sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan berbisik,

" Tidak perlu karena aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang terbaik di sini."

Akhir hari itu berakhir dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang terus menempel dan melupakan Kyungsoo yang tersisihkan seorang diri.

선

Hari kelulusan merupakan hari terpenting bagi setiap individu. Luhan juga berpikiran seperti itu. Kedua orang tuanya datang dengan bangga karena anaknya merupakan lulusan terbaik, Luhan juga senang tapi sayangnya Sehun tidak bisa datang saat kepala sekolah menyerahkan piagam penghargaan padanya atau saat dia berpidato sebagai perwakilan siswa. Kekasihnya itu sudah sejak seminggu tidak menelepon atau mengangkat teleponnya. Anehnya, pesan Luhan selalu dibalas namun rumah Sehun selalu kosong. Entah apa yang dikerjakan Sehun semingguan ini, Luhan hanya berharap kekasihnya itu mengucapkan selamat secara langsung.

Dan itu terkabul. Tepat pukul 7 malam bel pintu rumah Luhan berdering. Eommanya yang membukakan pintu dan memanggil dirinya yang sedang berbaring malas mengharapkan pesan Sehun.

" Ke bawah sana. Pria tampanmu menunggu," Tanpa memperdulikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan atau bajunya yang sedikit kotor karena ketumpahan bubble tea tadi, Luhan turun secepat kilat untuk bertemu pria tampannya itu.

" Maaf tidak memberi kabar sebelum ke sini. Cepatlah bersiap, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi," itu yang dikatakan Sehun ketika Luhan memeluknya erat. Tanpa banyak berbasa-basi dirinya melesat ke kamar dan berganti pakaian yang layak.

Setelah meminta izin dan pamit dengan kedua orang tua Luhan, Sehun mengajak berkeliling Seoul dengan motor Sehun yang sudah ditempeli beberapa bunga mawar dan tulisan ' Kekasih ku lulusan terbaik tahun ini! ' disertai beberapa stiker tanda cinta di mana-mana. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum senang dengan pelukan erat di jok belakang. Terkadang dia akan tertawa jika Sehun meneriakan namanya dengan kalimat penuh cinta yang akan mendapat tatapan aneh dari beberapa orang. Tapi peduli apa Sehun soal mereka? Yang mereka harus tahu hanya satu. Sehun akan selalu dan selamanya mencintai Luhan.

Sayangnya tidak ada yang memberi tahu Sehun jika selamanya itu waktu yang cukup lama.

Luhan terisak dengan linangan air mata ketika mereka duduk di bangku taman kota. Dengan Sehun di sampingnya yang tersenyum sambil menyerahkan benda pengikat.

" Maaf jika aku menghilang seminggu ini Lu. Maaf juga aku tidak bisa hadir di upacara kelulusan mu. Aku sangat menyesal untuk itu. Tapi semua itu terbayar dengan ini," Sehun memakaikan sebuah _cartier_ ke tangan kiri Luhan.

" Kau akan kuliah di tempat terbaik di Korea. Pasti akan banyak sekali pria yang akan tertarik pada kekasihku ini. Aku belum bisa menjagamu tahun ini, tapi aku berjuang untuk menyusulmu tahun depan. Dengan cartier ini aku harap kita akan selalu menjaga perasaan satu sama lain," Sehun menunjukkan pasangan cartier yang Luhan pakai di tangan kirinya sendiri.

Luhan memeluk erat Sehun dan mengatakan kata cinta belasan bahkan puluhan kali. Sempat terbersit di pikirannya apa yang dilakukan Sehun seminggu ini? Tapi semua itu menguap entah kemana. Sehun tersenyum dan terus memeluk Luhan. Biar saja, Luhan tidak perlu tahu apa yang dia lakukan seminggu ini. Luhan tidak perlu tahu jika Sehun harus menari dari panggung satu ke panggung lain, dari taman ke taman lain, menyisihkan uang yang dia dapat untuk membeli cartier mereka. Luhan tidak perlu tahu jika sejak hari pertama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, Sehun menari di sebuah kafe setiap malam hari untuk membeli beberapa hadiah atau membayar kencan mereka. Biar saja hanya Sehun yang tahu.

Tanpa tahu akibat semua itu.

하

Menjadi siswa paling senior di SMA memang menyenangkan, kau akan di hormati oleh juniormu. Bahkan tidak jarang ada yang menaruh hati. Itu yang Sehun rasakan sekarang. Tapi jangan lupa satu hal, menjadi siswa kelas tiga juga berarti jam pelajaran ditambah untuk persiapan ujian kelulusan. Adanya kelas malam untuk mengejar ketertinggalan dan latihan ujian masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Akibat dari itu adalah Sehun yang tidak bisa sesering dulu menghubungi Luhan, tidak bisa sesering dulu mengajak kencan Luhan karena dia harus berhenti dari kafe. Dia mengikuti kelas malam karena ingin menepati janji tidak langsungnya pada Luhan. Masuk perguruan tinggi yang sama dengan Luhan. Sehun sungguh bekerja keras untuk itu.

Sebenarnya, ada sedikit perbedaan yang tidak disadari sepasang kekasih kita ini. Sehun tidak bisa menjemput Luhan setiap hari yang mengakibatkan Luhan terkadang atau malah sering pulang bersama Kris, teman sejurusannya yang sepertinya menyimpan rasa padanya. Sehun tidak bisa mengajak kencan Luhan tiap akhir pekan yang mengakibatkan si pria manis itu sering pergi jalan bersama teman barunya, Xiumin dan Tao. Sehun hanya sempat bertemu Luhan pada sore hari hari setiap hari Selasa, Rabu dan Kamis dimana di dua hari pertama itu Luhan memiliki kelas. Yang berarti mereka hanya bertemu tiap hari Kamis.

Dan satu kesalahan yang membuat hubungan mereka goyang terjadi tidak di waktu yang tepat. Sehun sudah menyiapkan beberapa kejutan kecil di sela-sela kesibukkannya hari itu. Kenapa? Itu merupakan hari jadi mereka yang pertama. Sehun bahkan bolos kelas malam selama seminggu dan kembali ke kafe untuk merayakan hari spesial mereka. Semua sudah sempurna. Sebagai teman setia Sehun, Kyungsoo turut andil hari itu. Sehun tidak menyuruh Kyungsoo memasak karena dia telah memesan tempat di salah satu restoran perancis–Luhan pernah bilang suka makanan perancis saat kencan mereka. Jadi Kyungsoo hanya ditugaskan menjemput Luhan dan memberikannya sebuah kado. Jangan bilang jika isinya itu sepatu bola keinginan Luhan.

Kyungsoo sampai di gerbang kampus Luhan dengan mulus. Mobil milik eommanya dipinjamkan saat dia berkata ingin membantu Sehun. Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di depan pintu kemudi sambil sesekali melirik ke dalam kampus Luhan.

Hampir 30 menit sudah Kyungsoo berdiri seperti orang bodoh di sana. Sehun meneleponnya dan bertanya soal Luhan, Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan rasa bersalah dan kata maaf. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan membalas tidak apa-apa. Dia menyuruh Kyungsoo pulang karena sudah hampir gelap. Salah Sehun memang, dia tidak bilang jika akan menjemput Luhan. Dia pikir itu akan menjadi kejutan, tapi sepertinya yang terjadi malah di luar dugaan.

Sehun pun menghubungi si pemeran utama, namun sayangnya hanya suara operator yang mengatakan kekasihnya sibuk dan tidak dapat dihubungi. Sehun akhirnya beranjak pergi menuju rumah Luhan. Namun lagi-lagi keberuntungan bersembunyi hari ini. Dia hanya bertemu orang tua Luhan. Mereka bilang Luhan langsung pergi dari kampus bersama kedua temannya. Mereka pikir Luhan sudah dengannya sejak tadi karena ini hari jadi mereka bukan?

Kedua orang tuanya saja ingat, apa Luhan lupa? pikir Sehun. Dengan segala kesabaran Sehun menunggu di rumah kekasihnya hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Itu sudah cukup malam baginya untuk menjadi seorang tamu. Karena kekasihnya tidak kunjung pulang, Sehun hanya menitipkan beberapa hadiah yang disiapkannya untuk Luhan dan sebuah surat yang ditulisnya tadi, dia ingat jika ponsel kekasihnya itu tidak bisa dihubungi. Kehabisan baterai mungkin, pikir Sehun. Lupakan saja makan malam romantis di restoran perancis itu, Sehun masih ada ujian minggu depan.

Luhan pulang dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Seharian ini dia pergi bersama Xiumin dan Tao, semacam melepas penat karena tes yang diadakan dosennya. Ini masih pukul 9 malam, biasanya orang tuanya tidak akan marah. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya membuat senyum luntur. Saat kakinya menaiki satu anak tangga, suara menggelegar eommanya masuk ke telinganya.

" Pergi ke mana kau hari ini, Lu?" Luhan hanya menatap eommanya aneh.

" Bukankah aku sudah bilang pergi bersama Xiumin dan Tao?" Jawab Luhan ragu. Ayahnya membuka suara.

" Sampai melupakan hari ini?" Luhan tambah mengernyitkan dahi. Lupa apa? Dia ingat hari ini hari Senin, dan dia baru saja melewatkan tes dari dosen yang mengerikan.

kedua orang tuanya saling pandang dan menghela nafas.

" Cepat charger ponselmu dan hubungi Sehun," ucap ibunya yang langsung mengajak ayahnya pergi tidur.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Ponselnya tidak kehabisan daya, tapi memang sengaja dimatikan karena dia tidak ingin diganggu siapapun.

Hal yang membuat Luhan membelalakan mata terjadi saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ada sekitar 7 atau 8 kado di kasurnya, sebuket bunga mawar dan sekotak cokelat, oh dan terselip surat di sana. Tapi ada dua, yang satu beramplop pink, sementara yang satu hanya kertas biasa. Dengan segera dia mengambil kertas yang hanya dilipat dua.

' Maaf tidak mengatakannya dulu ingin bertemu denganmu. Maaf juga kita tidak jadi makan malam romantis seperti yang selalu kau inginkan. Lain kali jangan lupa mencharger ponsel mu, sayang.

With Love, Sehun '

Kepala Luhan serasa ditimpa puluhan batu, matanya memanas seperti habis diberi tamparan. Ya, Luhan semakin merasa bersalah dan patut diberi tamparan ketika membaca kertas pink yang dipenuhi kata cinta dan ucapan selamat hari jadi itu. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan hari itu? Bagaimana bisa dia membuat Sehun menunggu hanya untuk bertemu dengannnya? Dengan cepat, Luhan menyalakan ponsel canggihnya dan menghubungi kekasihnya.

Di sana, dengan ponsel yang terus berdering, Sehun baru saja pulang dari minimarket dan mencoba menepikan motornya. Wajahnya cerah saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel.

" Ada apa Lu?" Tanyanya. Hanya terdengar tangisan Luhan dan kata maaf yang terputus-putus. Sehun tersenyum lirih.

" Sudah jangan menangis sayang, besok kita bertemu ya. Sekarang istirahatlah," kalimat Sehun itu hanya membuat Luhan makin bersalah. Tapi karena Sehun berkata mereka akan bertemu besok, Luhan sedikit terhibur dan menutup panggilannya. Senyum masih tersampir di wajah Sehun. Baru saja motor kesayangannya bergerak 7 meter dari tempatnya menepi tadi, sesuatu terjadi.

Tepat di depannya sebuah mobil tergelincir dan berguling ke dekat kakinya. Beruntung dirinya sempat mengerem kendaraan, jika tidak, Sehun tidak tahu akan bagaimana dirinya. Baru saja Sehun menghembus nafas lega, badannya tanpa tahu langsung terbanting ke kanan. Kepalanya yang menggunakan helm terbentur cukup keras ke pembatas jalan. Meski tidak langsung bersentuhan dengan tanah, darah mengalir ke pelipis Sehun dan–

Gelap.

Sirine ambulan memekakan telinga para pejalan kaki. Jalan dialihkan karena terjadinya kecelakaan beruntun di sana. Kejadian itu disiarkan secara serentak hampir di setiap tv. Kyungsoo hanya bisa terduduk diam di ruang tunggu rumah sakit dengan beberapa air mata di pipi. Saat baru saja dirinya berselimut dengan hangat, teriakan eommanya dan suara pecahan gelas membuatnya segera berlari menghampiri. Hanya satu kalimat yang membuat Kyungsoo nyaris pingsan.

" Sehun kecelakaan Kyungi," Itu yang eommanya katakan sebelum tidak sadarkan diri. Kyungsoo tahu jika eommanya sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai anaknya. Tapi Kyungsoo baru tahu jika angka 1 di sambungan telepon Sehun terhubung dengan telepon rumahnya. Kalimat Sehun kecil terus terngiang di kepalanya.

" Aku tidak punya eomma dan appa lagi. Ahjumma tidak bisa menjadi eommaku karena ahjumma sudah jadi eommanya Kyungsoo,"

Ketika dokter selesai memeriksa Sehun, Kyungsoo bangkit dan menanyakan keadaanya. Dokter tersenyum lirih mengajaknya pergi ke ruangan dokter.

Tidak ada yang dimengerti Kyungsoo soal penjelasan dokter kecuali benturan keras yang mungkin bisa mengambil alih penglihatan Sehun. Tidak secara langsung, tapi berkala. Dan akan menjadi permanen jika tidak diambil tindakan. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo sangat ingin mengambil apapun tindakan itu, tapi uang menahannya. Keluarganya bukan keluarga kelebihan materi yang berkuasa. Ayahnya hanya karyawan di kantor swasta. Tabungan kedua orang tuanya sudah jauh-jauh hari diniatkan untuk biaya kuliahnya dengan Sehun. Jika itu dia bayarkan untuk operasi Sehun sebenarnya tidak ada masalah. Tidak ada masalah jika saja Sehun tidak akan membenci dirinya sendiri karena menyusahkan keluarga Kyungsoo. Jadi Kyungsoo hanya bisa keluar dengan tangisan parah dan jatuh ke pelukan ibunya.

" Maafkan aku eomma," lirihnya.

나

Luhan sudah berpakaian rapih. Dia tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan seperti kemarin. Jadi dia menunggu Sehun menjemputnya sambil mengerjakan tugasnya di laptop. Sesekali diliriknya jam ketika dirasa jarum pendek kian bergerak.

Mata Luhan beralih ke ponselnya saat tugas yang memakan waktunya selama 2 jam itu selesai. Tidak ada pesan atau panggilan apapun dari Sehun. Jadi dia ingin membalasku? pikir Luhan. Membuatnya menunggu seperti apa yang dirasakan Sehun kemarin. Tidak. Luhan tidak boleh berpikiran negatif seperti itu untuk Sehun, benar?

Tapi ketika jam berdenting enam kali dan membangunkan Luhan dari tidurnya, semua prasangkanya untuk Sehun tumpah ruah. Luhan sudah menunggunya sejak pukul 2, dan itu berarti dia melakukan hal sia-sia selama 4 jam dengan menunggu Sehun yang mungkin sedang bersenang-senang sekarang. Luhan mendengus kesal dan pergi mandi. Luhan akan mendiamkan Sehun sampai hari ulang tahunnya. Lihat saja.

Nyatanya, apa yang dikatakan Luhan soal Sehun yang bersenang-senang itu salah. Sehun baru sadar pukul 4 sore. Dipaksa oleh Kyungsoo mengisi perut dan tidur lagi. Padahal Sehun ingin pulang dan bertemu Luhan, tapi saat Kyungsoo bilang ingin menelepon Luhan dan menyuruhnya datang ke rumah sakit, Sehun menolak. Dia tidak ingin Luhan mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan mengacaukan pikiran Luhan. Besok dia akan meminta maaf dan bertemu Luhan putusnya.

Dikarenakan motornya yang hancur karena kecelakaan, Sehun menaiki kendaraan umum untuk ke kampus Luhan. Padahal dirinya sempat dipaksa membawa mobil eomma Kyungsoo cuma dia menolak karena belum mahir mengendarainya.

Sehun sudah berdiri di depan gerbang menggunakan kacamata hitam. Dirinya sudah tahu soal apa yang akan terjadi pada matanya, dia mengikuti saran Kyungsoo untuk selalu menggunakan kacamata agar menyamarkan beberapa gejala yang mungkin timbul saat dia bersama Luhan.

" Luhan," panggilnya saat kekasihnya berjalan bersama teman-temannya. Luhan hanya mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Sehun di wilayah kampusnya dengan kacamata hitam. Langkahnya yang mendekati Sehun diikuti Xiumin dan Tao.

" Kenapa kau menggunakan kacamata?" tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Dia kekasihmu Lu?" Tanya Tao yang diangguki Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum kikuk dan mengenalkan dirinya pada teman-teman Luhan itu.

" Dia masih kelas tiga? Kau yakin dia setia?" celetuk Xiumin dengan senyum mengejek yang mendapat tatapan kaget dari Sehun. Luhan mendengus kesal mengingat kejadian kemarin. Dia pun mengajak Sehun pulang meninggalkan kedua temannya.

Sehun sempat bingung saat Luhan menanyakan motornya. Sehun hanya berkata motornya berada di bengkel sekarang. Luhan tidak banyak omong hari ini. Dia masih kesal dengan Sehun, meski kekasihnya sudah meminta maaf berulang kali tapi tidak ada alasan yang mendasar kemana perginya Sehun. Sementara itu Sehun mengerti jika Luhan marah padanya, jadi Sehun mengajaknya ke kedai es krim langganan mereka.

" Pesan sesukamu sebagai permohonan maaf ku," seru Sehun ketika Luhan menatap buku menu. Luhan menatap Sehun berbinar dan benar-benar memesan sesuka hati tanpa tahu jika Sehun menghitung berapa banyak yang harus dibayarnya nanti. Tapi tidak apa setidaknya Luhan sudah tidak marah lagi kan?

" Kenapa kau tidak melepas kacamatamu?" tanya Luhan sambil menyuap pesanannya. Sehun tersenyum,

" Bukankah aku lebih tampan seperti ini?" jawabnya sambil menghapus sisa es krim di bibir Luhan.

Mata Luhan menyipit menatap Sehun.

" Kau selingkuh ya?" Sehun hanya membelalakan matanya dan langsung melepas kacamata hitamnya itu.

" Hanya karena ini?" tanya Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan tertawa melihat wajah Sehun yang menurutnya lucu, tapi bibirnya terkatup melihat plester di pelipis Sehun yang sedikit tertutup jika menggunakan kacamata.

" Kenapa kepalamu?" Luhan menatap Sehun khawatir. Mata Sehun menatap Luhan sambil memegang pelipisnya.

" Ini tidak apa-apa," jawab Sehun. Luhan hanya diam dan mengusap pelipis Sehun pelan. Dirinya berpindah duduk yang tadinya di hadapan Sehun menjadi di sampingnya.

" Cepat sembuh sayang," ucap Luhan setelah mengecup plester di kepala Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan membalas melumat bibir Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya ketika matanya terasa nyeri. Luhan memandangnya bingung,

" kenapa?" tanyanya.

" Ada yang masuk ke mataku," jawab Sehun. Luhan melihatnya khawatir dan mencoba meniup mata Sehun. Jika saja benar ada sesuatu yang masuk ke matanya, Sehun akan bersyukur karenanya. Tapi sayangnya itu hal lain, apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo mulai terjadi. Sekarang memang baru sesekali nyeri di matanya. Tinggal tunggu penglihatan mengabur, mual, dan selamat tinggal penglihatan.

Sehun tersenyum lirih sambil menatap Luhan yang masih berusaha meniup matanya.

' Ini tidak akan sembuh sekalipun kau meniupnya semalaman, sayang,' batin Sehun.

" Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan memeluk Luhan.

" Apapun yang terjadi, aku harap kita saling mencintai untuk selamanya," ucap Sehun yang mendapat pertanyaan kenapa oleh Luhan. Sehun hanya mengabaikannya dan mengantar Luhan pulang dengan selamat.

창

Seperti perayaan ulang tahun pada umumnya, Sehun mendapatkan banyak kado dan ucapan selamat. Saat kembali ke rumahnya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di sana dengan kue dan beberapa balon. Sehun tersenyum lembut untuk Luhan dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kedua orang di hadapannya. Pesta ketiga orang itu diakhiri dengan acara memperebutkan kado Sehun oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Setelahnya, Luhan menginap di rumah Sehun sementara Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya.

" Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mendorongnya ke kamar mandi dan beranjak ke ruang tv. Apa Sehun bau?

Tidak lama, Sehun keluar dengan handuk di kepalanya untuk mengeringkan rambut. Dia mengenakan kaos putih polos dan celana selutut.

" Sehun~~" panggil Luhan. Yang dipanggil segera menempati posisi di sebelah kekasihnya.

" Biar aku saja," lanjut Luhan yang mengambil alih kegiatan Sehun mengeringkan rambutnya.

" Aku harap, kita bisa seperti ini selamanya," seru Luhan. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya memeluk Luhan erat. Hari itu, sepasang kekasih itu menghabiskan hari dengan saling berpelukan dan bermanja-manja. Anggap saja tidak ada hari esok.

Kenapa?

Karena hasil ujian perguruan tinggi Sehun tidak berhasil membawanya ke tempat Luhan. Itu berarti akan semakin sulit mereka bertemu mengingat menjadi mahasiswa membuat keduanya lebih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Sehun dan Luhan tidak bisa bertemu setiap Kamis seperti dulu, mereka bahkan bisa tidak bertemu seminggu penuh. Dengan kesibukkan Sehun yang kembali menari di kafe saat malam, membuatnya harus ekstra sabar menghadapi rengekan Luhan untuk bertemu. Belum lagi penglihatannya yang mulai berkurang.

Ini hari minggu. Dan secara kebetulan, Luhan berhasil mengajak Sehun meluangkan waktunya untuk pergi menemaninya berkeliling Seoul seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan dulu.

" Kau ingin pesan apa Lu?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka mampir makan siang di salah satu kafe pusat kota. Luhan hanya menatap fokus buku menu tanpa menyadari Sehun yang bahkan tidak bisa melihat jelas apa yang tertera di situ.

" Bagaimana dengan pancake dan frappucino?" Usul Luhan.

" Kalau begitu aku juga sama," sebenarnya Sehun tidak suka makanan manis, tapi tidak apa kali ini.

" Tumben sekali,"celetuk Luhan yang membuat Sehun terkekeh.

" Aku juga ingin manis sepertimu," ucap Sehun membuat Luhan mendengus.

개

Selepas pulang dari kencan mendadak itu, Sehun bersiap untuk pergi ke kafe. Sampai sekarang, Luhan tidak tahu soal ini. Ja—

" Kau kenapa Sehun?" Itu Kyungsoo. Dia baru saja membuka pintu rumah Sehun ketika melihat yang punya rumah memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

" Itu kau Kyung?" Tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

" Kau tidak melihat ku Sehun?" Suara Kyungsoo bergetar menanyakannya.

" Mendekatlah,"

Jarak Kyungsoo dengan Sehun tidak terlalu jauh. Kyungsoo memang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sehun, sementara Sehun berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Itu hanya berjarak 3 meter mungkin.

" Aku melihat kau sekarang," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo berjalan mendekatinya.

" Aku harus ke kaf–"

" Tolong jangan pergi malam ini Sehun," potong Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya mengernyit bingung.

" Matamu sudah memburuk," lanjutnya.

" Aku masih bisa melihat, kau tenang saja," Dengan senyuman itu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa mencegah Sehun lagi. Dia pun membantu Sehun menmbersihkan lantai rumahnya sebelum Sehun pergi.

Dan hal yang tidak pernah diinginkan Sehun terjadi. Hari ini, Sehun mendapatkan partner dalam tariannya kali ini. Seorang perempuan. Sebenarnya itu tidak masalah, jika saja Xiumin tidak datang ke kafe tempat Sehun bekerja.

Luhan tidak pernah bercerita banyak soal Sehun kepadanya kecuali jika hubungannya bermasalah seperti hari lalu. Jadi saat melihat kekasih temanmu sedang menari dengan mesra bersama seorang wanita, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Xiumin tersenyum miring dan memfotonya sebagai bukti untuk Luhan.

" Dasar bocah," ejeknya.

Sementara Sehun, dia tidak tahu menahu soal kedatangan Xiumin malam tadi. Jadi ketika Luhan memintanya datang ke kampusnya, Sehun datang dengan senyuman. Tapi senyumannya luntur ketika melihat Luhan tertawa bersama seorang pria pirang yang Sehun tahu sebagai Kris.

" Lu," panggil Sehun. Luhan hanya meliriknya dan melempar lembaran foto hasil jepretan Xiumin.

" Kita selesai Sehun," ujarnya dingin dan pergi bersama Kris.

Sehun? Dia mungkin akan mengejar Luhan dan mengabaikan foto apapun itu jika sengatan di kepala yang membuatnya jatuh terduduk tidak menghentikannya. Sebelum dia kehilangan waktunya, Sehun menekan panggilan ke nomor Kyungsoo.

" Tolong aku,"

사

Gelap. Itu yang dirasakan Sehun saat tidak merasakan pusing atau apapun itu. Dia tidak pingsan atau menutup matanya, Sehun yakin sekali itu. Tapi kenapa...gelap? Apa ini akhirnya? Tepat saat Luhan pergi dari sisinya, dia kehilangan matanya?

Apakah sebegitu pekanya Luhan hingga meninggalkannya di saat penyakitnya itu berada di puncak? Sehun tersenyum lirih. Sepertinya takdir tidak terlalu bersahabat padanya. Setelah kehilangan orang tuanya dulu, Luhan dan kemampuan melihatnya ikut pergi.

Suara decitan pintu menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

" Sehun, ini aku," ucap Kyungsoo. Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya.

" Hidupku berakhir Kyung," lirih Sehun. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan Sehun.

" Jangan –"

" Apa? Luhan pergi dari hidupku dan sekarang aku buta! Kenapa aku tidak mati saja saat kecelakaan kemarin?!" Bentak Sehun.

Kyungsoo hanya terisak dan memeluk Sehun sambil bergumam kata maaf. Kalau saja dia mengambil tindakan untuk pengobatan Sehun, tidak akan seperti ini akhirnya.

Sementara itu, Luhan sedang tersenyum simpul pada Kris yang mengantarnya pulang. Setelah mobil milik teman yang sempat suka padanya itu pergi, Luhan cepat-cepat masuk ke kamarnya.

" Bahkan kau tidak mengejarku, Sehun," lirih Luhan yang langsung menangis tersedu-sedu. Benar kata Xiumin pikirnya.

 _Luhan membelalakan matanya saat melihat foto yang diberikan Xiumin. Demi Tuhan ini masih pagi dan dia sudah mendapat_ _serangan patah hati?_

" _Ini mungkin salah paham_ _," ujar Luhan. Bagaimanapun dia masih mempercayai Sehun meski melihat bukti yang diberi Xiumin._ _" Salah paham? Sudah jelas kau lihat di foto ini kekasih mu memeluk wanita itu. Makanya aku sudah bilang padamu dari dulu. Jangan percaya pada bocah sepertinya," Xiumin mengatakan itu sambil menyedekapkan tangannya di dada. Tao hanya menatap ke duanya bingung._

Tidak seharusnya Luhan percaya pada bocah macam Sehun. _" Tapi Sehun tidak mungkin selingkuh," suara Luhan sedikit bergetar._ _" Benarkah? Lalu ke mana dia kemarin saat kau menunggunya?" Xiumin mendengus melihat Luhan yang menggeleng._

Dia bahkan tidak memberikan alasan yang jelas soal kehilangannya. Jangan kan yang kemarin, seminggu menghilang pun Sehun tidak bilang apa-apa. _" Kau tidak tahukan? Sudah jelas dia selingkuh," Pundak Luhan bergetar saat Xiumin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tao menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengusap punggung Luhan._ _" Begini saja, kau suruh Sehun menjemputmu dan tinggalkan dia pulang dengan Kris. Lihat dia mengejarmu atau tidak. Jika iya, Sehun masih mencintaimu tapi jika tidak, mungkin dia benar selingkuh," usul Tao._ _" Bersama selamanya apanya?! Kau saja sudah selingkuh!" gerutu Luhan. Tangusannya terus berderu hingga tanpa sadar alam mimpi memanggilnya sejenak._

니

Seminggu selepas menghilangnya penglihatan Sehun, Kyungsoo mengurus semua keperluan Sehun. Dia mengurus keluarnya Sehun dari kampusnya, berhentinya Sehun di kafe, hingga rela pindah ke rumah Sehun untuk mengurus sahabat tampannya itu. Sehun tidak mau pindah ke rumah keluarga Kyungsoo karena tidak ingin merepotkan mereka lagi. Terlebih Sehun buta sekarang. Tidak ada yang dapat Sehun lakukan dengan benar selain menghancurkan barang. Dan Sehun semakin terpuruk akan itu.

Jika Luhan masih ada di sisinya mungkin Sehun akan berjuang sedikit demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Tapi sayangnya, Luhan pergi dan membuat Sehun pernah hampir menenggak racun jika Kyungoo tidak melihatnya. Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan Sehun sekarang adalah hancur. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah hancur sejak Luhan pergi. Padahal dia sudah berhasil membeli sepasang cincin untuk pertunangannya dengan Luhan. Tapi sayangnya semua harapan itu musnah. Luhan pergi tepat ketika Sehun buta. Miris.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sempat ingin menghubungi Luhan dan memberi tahu kondis Sehun. Tapi perkataan Sehun membuatnya malah sedikit membenci pria manis itu.

" Jangan mengganggu Luhan lagi, Kyung. Biarkan dia bahagia dengan Kris karena pria buta sepertiku tidak akan pernah bisa membuatnya bahagia,"

Kyungsoo tahu jika Luhan pergi dengan Kris ketika dia memaksa Sehun bercertita kejadian di kampus Luhan.

Jika Sehun bilang Luhan akan bahagia dengan Kris, semuanya salah. Kondisinya tidak jauh dengan Sehun. Luhan sempat demam setelah menangisi Sehun. Setelahnya? Jangankan pergi ke kampus, makan saja tidak. Yang dilakukannya hanya menghubungi Sehun terus tanpa ada jawaban. Luhan tahu, seharusnya dia menanyakan alasan Sehun dulu sebelum memutuskan hubungannya. Jadi di sinilah Luhan, mengetuk pintu rumah Sehun dengan ragu.

Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk Sehun segera berlari ke depan. Membuka pintu dan menatap Luhan sinis.

" Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Tanyanya.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sebelum menjawab Kyungsoo.

" A-aku ingin bertemu Sehun," jawabnya lirih. Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar jawaban Luhan.

" Sehun tidak ada!" Serunya hendak menutup pintu tapi ditahan Luhan.

" A-aku mohon Kyung. Aku ingin...mendengar alasan dari Sehun,"

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo menatap Luhan tajam.

" Alasan? Alasan apa? Bukankah kalian sudah berakhir? Jadi sekarang silahkan pergi dari sini!" Bentak Kyungsoo. Luhan menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang akan menutup pintu.

" Aku mohon Kyung! Biarkan aku bertemu Sehun!" Tanpa terasa air mata Luhan menetes memohon pada Kyungsoo.

Mungkin Luhan akan terus memohon dan Kyungsoo akan terus menentang jika suara Sehun tidak menghentikan keduanya.

" Siapa itu Kyung?" Tanya Sehun sambil melangkah perlahan ke arah Kyungsoo.

" Sehun" seru Luhan menerobos Kyungsoo yang terdiam dan memeluk Sehun.

" Maafkan aku Sehun. Ku mohon maafkan aku," isak Luhan. Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung Luhan.

" Aku sudah memaafkan mu, Lu," seru Sehun. Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun yang terus melihat Kyungsoo di depan.

" Bisakah kita kemba–"

" Tidak!" potong Kyungsoo. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan.

" Aku...Kami akan segera menikah," seru Kyungsoo. Luhan menatap Sehun kaget sementara Sehun menggumam nama Kyungsoo lirih.

" Itu..tidak benarkan? Sehun?" Tanya Luhan sambil menarik wajah Sehun menghadapnya. Sehun bergumam maaf mencoba memeluk Luhan.

Luhan hanya tertawa lirih.

" Kau bilang kita akan bersama selamanya," tawa Luhan diikuti tangisan yang mulai kembali.

" Lalu kenapa kau menikah dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun!" Teriaknya lalu berlari pulang.

" Maafkan aku Sehun," gumam Kyungsoo.

코

Luhan menatap sesuatu yang membalut jari manisnya dengan senyuman lirih. Salju yang sesekali menimpa kepalanya dibiarkan begitu saja. Cuaca dingin London cocok untuknya yang sedang membuka luka lama. Ya, Luhan memutuskan pindah ke negeri Elizabeth sehari setelah kejadian di rumah Sehun. Dan sekarang dia baru saja menerima surat dari Kyungsoo, yang menyertakan kotak cincin dari Sehun. Hati Luhan sedikit tersengat setiap mengingat nama itu.

 _Dear Luhan,_ _Maaf atas perilaku ku saat kau berkunjung ke rumah Sehun. Aku hanya emosi mengingat kau meninggalkan Sehun dengan seseorang pria dan berniat membalasmu tanpa menyadari akibat dari tindakanku. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu sebuah fakta. Aku dan Sehun tidak akan pernah menikah, Luhan. Dan saat Sehun tidak menjelaskan apapun saat kau mengakhiri hubungan kalian, karena dia mengalami kecelakaan dan harus kehilangan penglihatannya. Maafkan aku tidak memberi sejak awal. Kalau bisa kembalilah, Sehun selalu mencintaimu. Dan aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum lagi._ _Do Kyungsoo._

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya yang mrbuat air matanya jatuh. Di ambilnya secarik robekan kertas dengan tulisan berantakan di dalam kotak cincinnya.

 _Aku selalu mencintai Luhan, Kyung. Tapi aku harus melepasnya karena terlalu mencintainya._

" Aku akan kembali, Sehun," gumam Luhan menghapus setetes air mata yang melintas di pipinya.

Ending...

Makasih ya udah baca...rada bosen ga sih? Luhannya engga kaya cewekan ya?

Epilog.

Baekhyun menangis masih sambil memegang ponselnya. Tadi dia iseng membaca sebuah cerita sedih buatan fans Sehun dan Luhan, tapi malah menangis seperti ini. Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya menatapnya heran?

" Kau kenapa Hyung?" Tanyanya yang diabaikan Baekhyun.

Xiumin dan Chen yang baru saja selesai belanja menatap Baekhyun bingung.

" Kau kenapa Baekhyun?" tanya Xiumin yang mendapat delikan Baekhyun. Melihat itu ketiganya hanya menatap Baekhyun bingung.

" Ini semua gara-gara kau Hyung! Seandainya kau tidak curiga dengan Sehun, mereka tidak akan putus!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Xiumin. Kyungsoo yang di dapur bersama Kai berlari ke ruang tengah mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Sementara yang di teriaki Baekhyun–Xiumin, mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Chanyeol dan Chen hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun kaget.

" Kau kenapa sih Hyung?" Kai bertanya melihat Baekhyun menatap Xiumin tajam dengan air mata yang terus menetes.

" Kau juga Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau bilang ingin menikah dengan Sehun hah? Luhan jadi pergikan?" Sementara Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, Kai memutar malas matanya setelah menatap layar ponsel Baekhyun saat dia menunjuk Kyungsoo.

The Fault, Hunhan Yaoi fanfiction, hurt/comfort.

Jelas saja Baekhyun menangis sesenggukan begitu pikir Kai yang dengan santai duduk di sofa.

" Kalian berisik!" Seru Sehun yang keluar dari kamarnya. Terlihat sekali dia baru bangun tidur.

" Sehuuuuuuun! Ayo siap-siap, kita ke China sekarang!" Ujar Baekhyun sambil memeluk Sehun dan mendorongnya ke kamar. Sehun yang baru bangun tidur diam saja tubuhnya di dorong ke kamar. Apalagi mendengar kata China membuatnya sedikit berseri.

" Kita masih punya jadwal ByunBaek!!!" Teriak Suho dari dalam kamar.

" Pokoknya Sehun harus bertemu Luhan!" Balas Baekhyun teriak.

Kelima orang di ruang tengah menggeleng-geleng kepala dan melanjutkan kegiatanya masing-masing.

" Baekhyun hyung benar-benar sudah gila," gumam Kai melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun yang membawa koper keluar dorm.

Real End!


End file.
